Songfic Por Amor
by Ifurita Chang
Summary: Duo decidi seguir em frente Por seu Amor
1. Default Chapter

Por Amor – Songfic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Eu vou viver  
Deixar o tempo passar  
Mas fecho meus olhos  
E ainda vejo o seu olhar  
  
Como isso aconteceu? Eu...ainda não consigo acreditar... ...Te amo... Foi o que me disse e ao olhar fundo nos teus olhos, tão azuis, tão puros, verdadeiros e cheios de sentimento por mim, eu acreditei no que você me disse.  
  
Você se foi  
E deixou a solidão  
O Sol se escondeu  
E levou você de mim  
  
Alegria, tristeza, raiva... uma mistura de sentimentos invadiu todo o meu ser, provocando uma dor tão grande e profunda, como eu nunca sentira na vida. ...Te amo também... Foi minha resposta, que te fez abrir o mais lindo sorriso do mundo. Mas e agora...?  
  
Não sei onde está você  
Eu tenho que te esquecer.  
  
O brilho do teu olhar e do teu lindo sorriso sumiu, quase na mesma hora que veio. Você estava tão próximo a mim e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Eu jamais poderei esquecer a sensação de te ter tão próximo do meu corpo, mas isso me fará sofrer demais.  
  
Só por amor, amor.  
Não posso te prender  
Eu vou seguir pra sempre sem você  
Só por amor, amor.  
Deixo você partir  
Preciso aprender a viver sem você.  
  
Amor...que palavra é essa que enche de felicidade nosso coração, mas pode causar a dor mais profunda do mundo. Amor,foi o que eu mais esperei de você e quando descobri que eu o tinha, era tarde, pois eu o perdi.  
  
Eu abro meus olhos  
Num instante tudo mudou  
Um retrato se foi  
Só a sombra ficou aqui.  
  
Com meus olhos fechados, lembro de suas palavras e de tudo que aconteceu... Ao abri-los me deparo com a mais dura das realidades. Estou te vendo bem à minha frente. Você continua lindo, mas muito diferente de como eu desejava te ver.  
  
Quero acreditar  
Mas não posso entender  
Que hoje é assim  
Eu não tenho você pra mim.  
  
Quanto mais eu percebo a triste realidade sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem e dos meus olhos caem às lágrimas que expressam minha mais profunda dor. Sinto que antes de ir ao chão sou amparado por nossos amigos.  
  
Por que tem que ser assim?  
Eu luto pra te esquecer.  
  
Como eu tentei, quantas vezes eu quis te esquecer...Mas não pude, porque te amava... Se o tivesse feito, agora não estaria sofrendo assim.  
  
Só por amor, amor.  
Não posso te prender  
Eu vou seguir pra sempre sem você  
Só por amor, amor.  
Deixo você partir  
Preciso aprender a viver sem você.  
  
Por que você fez isso? Por que...como pôde me deixar aqui sozinho? Sem você... depois de algumas horas eu jamais poderei ver seu belo rosto, sentir seu perfume que ainda teima em permanecer no ar...  
  
Não posso negar, preciso aceitar  
Que você se foi pra nunca voltar  
Mas vou te levar dentro do coração pra sempre,  
Pra sempre.  
  
CUIDADO!!! – Foi só o que eu ouvi antes de te ver cair na minha frente, atingindo por todos aqueles tiros que eram pra mim...você deu a vida por mim. Com você deitado em meu colo e fitando meus olhos você se declarou e eu também, mas.... _Por que...? Não poderei viver sem você... _Viva meu amor... mesmo que eu vá agora, o que sinto por você permanecerá...  
  
Só por amor, amor.  
Não posso te prender  
Eu vou seguir pra sempre sem você  
Só por amor, amor.  
Deixo você partir  
Preciso aprender a viver sem você.  
  
Não importou o quanto eu chorei e gritei sobre seu corpo, você não voltou pra me buscar... Me deixou aqui, não quis que eu fosse junto e eu tive que te deixar partir.  
  
Preciso aprender a viver sem você.  
  
Eu não desperdiçarei a vida que você me deu, vou viver como você pediu. Você não me deixou ir com você, mas meu amor e meu coração estarão pra sempre apenas com você....Você se foi e levou aquilo que sempre te pertenceu e sempre pertencerá... Heero meu amor por você será eterno, com o beijo que te dou agora num último adeus, selo a fidelidade do meu amor que sempre será seu.........  
  
Fim.....  
  
Ifurita: E aí o que acharam?  
  
Duo: Horrível... Você matou o Hee-chan e me fez sofrer...¬__¬  
  
Wufei: Eu gostei^^  
  
Heero: O que acha ¬_¬?  
  
Quatre: Foi lindo ;___;  
  
Ifurita: E você Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Ifurita: O.O Noss.... Vocês podiam considerar que é minha primeira songfic né, podia ser pior Duo...você ter morrido e o Heero ficado com a Relena XD.  
  
G-boys: ...¬_¬  
  
Ifurita: E qual foi a opinião de vocês? Comentem a songfic, elogiem....  
  
Duo: Critiquem...  
  
Ifurita: ¬¬ Calado....Mas se esse for o caso critiquem, mas não deixem de comentar OK^.~ ....... Trowa: Ela esqueceu de dizer de quem é a música....É do Br'oz viu gente^_^  
  
Duo: Façam com que ela junte eu e o Hee-chan né^^  
  
Herro: sem comentários... *ruborizado 


	2. Respostas aos comentários

Songfic Por Amor – By Ifurita Chang  
  
Respostas aos comentários:  
  
Carla Guilheta – Não fique brava comigo, eu sei que fui realmente má matando o Hee-chan. Eu estava num dia muito ruim e estava muito triste quando escrevi essa Songfic por isso saiu algo tão triste. Que bom que gostou da songfic mesmo com um final tão trágico. Valeu por comentar^_~  
  
Serennity le Fay – Hmm.....não me lembro de ter lido nada parecido antes e posso garantir que não copiei de lugar nenhum nem mesmo a idéia^^ Thank You pelos elogios, vou continuar escrevendo sim^_~  
  
Athena Sagara – Sim, sim....eu realmente matei o pobre Hee-chan e deixei o Duo-chan sozinho. Eu fui muito má com eles né, mas sabe como é, eu estava num dia péssimo quando escrevi essa songfic e os personagens pagaram pelo meu mau humor. Desculpa se decepcionei ok^^  
  
Bom agora essa para as três e para quem mais ler a Songfic, como muita gente achou muita maldade eu ter matado o Hee-chan não importando as explicações que eu desse, eu resolvi fazer uma coisa. Já que está Songfic já estava escrita e não tinha como eu mudá-la (e eu não faria isso mesmo^^), eu escrevi uma outra Songfic com o nome: Se você não está aqui; ela não tem nada a ver com essa, então aos interessados leiam ela aqui no fanfiction mesmo e espero que gostem.  
  
Valeu por lerem a Songfic e comentarem, seus comentários são muito importantes para que os autores se sintam encorajados a continuar. Bom já falei demais né, então.....  
  
Já ne Minna^_~ 


End file.
